It Starts With A Threat
by ArchAngelAlice
Summary: Mikan had transferred into the normal course of her best friend, Hotaru's school. Alice Academy, with the entertainment course, FAMOUS consisting of teenage stars and others. What happens when Mikan is caught singing in the back of the school by the hot boy band Fall-N and their lead singer Natsume accidentally hurt his throat and can't sing. Well, it starts with a threat...
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Alice and this is my first story.

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. (wished I did though)

**Story...START!**

Screeeech... (Car doors opens) "I'll see you later Hotaru." a girl with braided chestnut hair said. "See ya, Mikan." said the raven haired beauty named Hotaru as they walked in different directions. They were in _Alice Academy_. An academy that was famous for having two courses but only one of the two really stood out, **Famous**, the entertainment course. The course were teenage stars are taught academics and other things needed for future life.

{~Mikan~}

I entered the building and headed out toward the principles office. The halls were quiet, too quiet. I went into the main office. There sat a middle-aged woman who looked like she was 25 with chocolate brown hair, and glittering pink eyes. "Um..., I'm here for my schedule pick up." I said. "Oh! Sorry, please wait a moment." She opened up a cabinet draw on her left and took a file out. "Sakura Mikan, right?!" "Yes, that would be me." "Okay, I am Ms. Yamato, the secretary here is your class schedule, your classroom is class 1-A. Here is a map of the school ground just in case you get lost. And here is your uniform." She said in one breath and grabbing the packet of clothes under her desk. "Thank you." I replied politely.

"Wait!" the secretary called out but I just ignored her and I moved on to my classroom to see no one in it, even the teacher. Then I saw a sign on the board saying 'Today there is a festival in the field house. All students please gather in the field house.' Ugh! How annoying and on my first day too. I went out of the room to find Ms. Yamato beside me panting. "Oh..., Miss Sakura,... there you are...Shall I bring... you... to the field house." She said in between breaths. I stood there and sweat-dropped at her. Wow. Then remembering what she said I replied,"Thank you for the offer but with the map you have given me I will be fine." After saying that I looked at the map and headed for the field house leaving the panting secretary there sprawled on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: Hi! I'm back! Sorry the chapters are short I just don't have enough time because of school. So I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

** Chapter II**

{~Natsume~}

"Natsume...Natsume...NATSUME!"

What the heck.

"Sheesh! Aoi! Stop yelling." Aoi, my little sister, that annoying brat. She always screeches so loud I don't know how we're related besides or looks.

"tsume... NATSUME! ARE YOU LIS!" "I told you to stop yelling. What do you want?"

"You weren't listening to me at all were you. I came to wake you up. It's already 7:20 and Ruka just called to see if you were going to come to school" Aoi answered until I remembered something. "because of the fest..."

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. Standing up, I went to my bathroom to get dressed leaving an annoyed Aoi getting up to leave.

\*/Downstairs/*\

Shit. It's already past 7:40. Ruka's going to kill me...Wait a sec, Ruka killing me. Never going to happen.

I walk to the table and grab my keys. I walk towards the front of the house hearing "good morning, Young master" from all the maids as the watch me pass by. As I was about to reach the door Hanzo, the head butler, greeted me good morning. "Good morning, Natsume-sama. Leaving at this time. Allow me to drive you to school." "I'll be fine by myself Hanzo. Now excuse me I'm in a hurry." I walked out to my red Ferrari and drove off.

\*/Alice Academy/*\

{~Normal~}

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Said a pacing golden blond haired boy with cerulean blue eyes.

"Calm down, Ruka. Natsume will be here. I bet he's already on his way." Said a boy with sandy hair and hypnotizing brown eyes named Koko. A sudden ring went off. The ring had come from Ruka.

Now answering his cell "Hello, Nogi Ruka here."

_"Ruka?"_ Ruka heard a deep voice on the other side.

"Natsume? Where are you? You were supposed to be here like an hour ago."

_"Yeah. I know."_

"Then why aren't you here."

_"Just over slept because you kept me up all night talking about the stupid festival I'm going to be late for." _

"So you're blaming me."

_"Yes. Wasn't that obvious? I just said so." _

"NATSUME! Whatever. Anyways where are you? We're going to be on in fifteen minutes."

_"I'll be there soon. No need to worry."_

"Kay, just be careful while driving."

_"Yes, Ruka I know that. Wait. What he heck?! Argh... CRASH! Bee...p bee...p. Oh my god is he okay?" _

"Natsume? Natsume? Natsume, what happened? Natsume?"

"Ruka, did something happen to Natsume?" Asked Yuu.

"I...seriously don't know?" Replied Ruka. "I was talking to him and then there was this big crash. Wait. Did he get into a car crash?" Ruka said widening his eyes. Suspense filled the room.

All of a sudden Kitsu, Koko's twin brother instead with fox like eyes, appeared from getting a drink. We didn't like the look on his face. Kitsu then said, "I just got a call from the Imai Central Hospital. Natsume got into a car accident."

It was silent until Ruka spoke. "We should go see him if he is okay." After saying that they all hurried down to Imai Central Hospital.

\*/Hospital/*\

"Natsume!" Yelled Ruka as they saw him. He didn't look to bad.

"Ruka." Natsume replied looking away.

"Are you alright, Natsume." Asked Yuu.

Natsume looked at them, "Everything's fine...except my throat." He said looking away.

"What do you mean, Natsume?" This time he was asked by Ruka.

"I...I won't be able to sing for a while." Natsume answered.

"What. Then what about the festival today." Koko questioned.

"He won't be able to do it." Said the doctor. They now realized was THE Imai Subaru, a famous doctor known to cure almost everything. They all stared at him. "What!" They all said to him excluding Natsume.

"Mr. Hyuuga will not be able to sing at the festival." He repeated.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alice: Hey so what do you think? Natsume won't be able to sing what will happen next?

Please review your opinions if wanted. Lets hope I finish the next chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice: Hello! Alice, here. Thank you for continuing to read my first fanfic. Now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter III

"Mr. Hyuuga will not be able to sing at the festival." He repeated. It was silent.

Then Kitsu spoke "well it's not that bad right, how bout we let him have a couple days of rest and find a substitute singer, mean while."

It was silent again while they looked at Kitsu.

Kitsu spoke again, "What? Is it a bad idea?"

Ruka snapping out of it, spoke, "No, it was a brilliant idea Kitsu."

"Then why was it quiet?" Kitsu replied.

"Because nobody thought you would be the one to come up with a good idea." This time it was Yuu to answer.

"Oh!...Hey!"

"Yes, yes now I'll be on my way" said Subaru.

After he left Natsume spoke. "How are we supposed to find a substitute for me in a couple minutes?"

"We can talk about it at school." Said Ruka as they left the hospital.

\*/Alice Academy/*\

{~Mikan~}

I am sitting under a beautiful Sakura tree, listening to my iPod touch. As the next song comes up, I think about the festival.

(Flashback)

I walked around the last corner reaching the HUGE field house because it was shared by both courses. The festival was in uproar. There were different booths everywhere. Big and small.

I walked around for a bit looking from a shooting booth to another booth trying to find something interesting. I saw a huge electronics booth and above on the sign said, "HOTARU CORPORATION".

I went in looking for the owner. Turning my head from side to side, I finally found what I was looking for. There was a door. It said, "Supervisor". As I went towards the door, two boys stopped me.

"Excuse me, please." I said walking past them. They pulled me back.

"What are you doing? You are it allowed to go inside without an appointment with the queen." The boy on the left said. (Going to call him boy1 for now)

"What's wrong with visiting a friend, in fact she's my best friend. So, scram." I said replying to him.

"Yeah right, like the queen has a friend like you. I mean look at you. You look like a pig." This time it was the boy on the right.(boy2)

Unknown to them, the door behind them was open and standing next to it was a gorgeous, raven haired, amethyst eyed beauty. She cleared her throat to get their attention. They turned towards her with wide eyes excluding me. "Imai-sama." The two boys said.

"What's going on here?" She asked them. I couldn't help but giggle at the seen directing the attention towards me.

Boy1 answered, "Imai-sama, this pig wanted to meet you. She even resorted to lying about being your best friend."

Boy2 then said, "Imai-sama, I think we should ban her from our booth, then make her suffer until she quits coming to school."

Now, I was trying to contain my laughter but I couldn't help it so I burst out laughing. Everybody near us then seem to stare at me like I was crazy. I then quickly composed myself.

"Hotaru." I said finally acknowledging her presence.

Hotaru also replied."Mikan."

Now the boys were confused. 'Do they know each other?' Was probably what they thought with their expressions.

Boy1 then snapped out of his state as he was about to repeat. "Imai-sama, as I said this pig-" He was then interrupted by Hotaru. "The pig you're talking about happens to be my best friend. Scram. But before you go prepare some jasmine tea and side snacks for me and my friend here." Hotaru said venomously.

After Hotaru finished, they immediately scurried off to prepare. Gesturing for me to follow her she then walked into her office. It was silent. That is until she finally asked, "Mikan, what did you want?"

"Oh, nothing just checking on you and your large booth."

The tea and snacks came in with the boys both apologizing to me.

After a short chat I left to look around more, seeing that I barely even saw half of the festival.

X-Time Skip-X

After looking around over half the festival, I was already near the exit by the parking lot. I was getting tired of walking around so I went out but only to almost get run over by a stampede of girls. It was a good thing a had a good reflex.

They were headed toward the parking lot. As they were going by I heard lots of girls shouting,"Kya... Fall-N is back."

Then I heard something that perked up my ear. "I heard that Natsume-sama got into a car accident. I wonder if he is okay." The girl's friend replied to her. "He should be okay because he is invincible plus if he is injured we can comfort him." "Kya...! Good idea!"

After all that I thought 'Noisy'. I went to find a quiet place. After searching for a while, I found the perfect place. Behind the school was a beautiful Sakura tree on top on a small hill that were surrounded by a rainbow field of flowers.

"Beautiful" was all I could say. I then walked towards the Sakura tree and sat under it taking out my iPod touch and began listening to it on shuffle.

(Present Time)

\*/Parking Lot/*\

{~Normal~}

"Kya...! Fall-N"

"Natsume-sama!"

"Ruka-sama!"

"Koko-kun!"

"Kitsu-kun!"

"Yuu-san!"

"Urg... Fan girls, lets hurry up and get out of here before I lose it." Natsume said. They walked towards the back of he school.

"Natsume, are sure you're supposed to be talking. I mean you injured your throat and all." Said Ruka.

"Here, use this." Yuu said, giving Natsume a sketch book.

"What you want me to write on it instead of speaking." Natsume asked.

Yuu nodded then pointed to him then at the with book. Natsume signed. He wrote in the book then showed it to them. "Happy." Was what it said.

"Yes." Ruka and Yuu said pleased.

"Kay, now about the substitute singer, how are we going to find one?" Koko asked.

"Well" Yuu started only to be shushed by Natsume. "Do you hear that?" he wrote.

"Hear what?" Asked Kitsu only to be shushed by Natsume too.

They were silent. Then they heard a voice. A voice with strength and power, yet sweet and hypnotizing. They followed where they heard it.

There sitting below, Natsume's Sakura tree was a petite girl with long braided pig tails and huge dark glasses singing along with her iPod.

(Don't Forget by Demi L.)

"Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

Don't forget"

Before they knew it they were in front of her already. The girl looked up at them, "May I help you?" She said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alice: Hey, what do you think? They finally met. Need to think. I am still thinking about what to make the other characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice: Hey, this took a lot of time because it is hard to think of a good idea of this part.  
Well, anyways, lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter IV**

Before they knew it they were in front of her already.  
The girl looked up at them, "May I help you?" She said

They gazed at her. Half of her face were covered by the glasses so they couldn't see  
her full face.

"Excuse me? Hello?" She said.

They snapped out of their daze.

Koko then said,"Do you know who we are?"

"No, why would I when we just met?" She replied. Her reply shocked them. They were  
the most famous boy band in the country now a days.

Ruka then broke the silence. "Anyways, I'm Nogi Ruka."

"Yome Kokoro, but you can call me Koko."said Koko

"I'm Yome Kitsuneme, twin of Koko, call me Kitsu."said Kitsu.

"I..I'm To..Tobita Y..Yuu." Yuu stuttered.

Natsume wrote his name on the sketch book. "Hyuuga Natsume"  
"Hello to you,Nogi-san, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu-Kun, and Hyuuga-kun. I'm Mikan, Sakura  
Mikan." Mikan said plainly with a tiny grin which they didn't notice. 'So these guys are  
Fall-N. pretty good looking, no wonder they have so many fans, but why is he writing  
on a sketch book instead talking isn't he the lead vocalist. Maybe he's saving his voice.'  
She thought.

"Anyways why are you guys here?" Mikan said snapping out of thought.

They weren't listening to her. Instead they were talking to each other in a huddle.

"Hello?" She said then again. Getting annoyed she left them without them even noticing.

"How come she doesn't know us I mean like we're a famous band and our families are  
in the top ten richest family in Asia?" Said Kitsu.

"She's probably pretending to get close to us, look at all the famous girl stars. They  
always try to get close to us." Wrote Natsume while rolling his eyes.

"Except Imai-san." Said Ruka. He then continued while shivering,"She hates us."

"Anyways, what about our substitute vocalist?" Koko reminded them.

"Yeah, should we use her as our substitute. We can ask." Said Yuu.

"But she needs to be good looking to attract attention." Replied Kitsu.

"We can ask Nonoko to give her a makeover." Said Ruka.

"We can also ask her to tell Anna to help with clothing since she had sort of a fashion  
sense." Said Yuu.

"Okay, let's vote. Raise your hand if you say yes." Said Koko.

Everybody except Natsume raised their hand.

They sighed at Natsume.

"Kay, majority rule. 4 to 1. She will be our substitute singer." Said Koko.

"Then lets ask her." Kitsu said as they turned around only to find her no where in sight.

"Where'd she go?" Said Kitsu.

"And we just decided on her too." Said Koko.

"Let's try to find her. She said her name was Mikan. Sakura Mikan I think was what she  
said." Said Yuu.

They all scattered off except Natsume. He just sat down and leaned his back on the  
tree. He felt that he sat on something. Standing and picking it up he saw the iPod touch  
that the girl named Mikan had. He got bored so he looked through the iPod. He didn't  
find any of his band's songs on it. Yet there were over 5000 songs on it. 'How many GB  
does she have in here.' He thought.

{~Mikan~}

After I left the boys back their. I reached for my iPod in my pocket but, it wasn't there. I  
went back to the Sakura tree only to find the lead vocalist of Fall-N looking through it.

"Could you give that back to me?" I said.

He looked up to see me. He then extended his hand with the iPod towards me. I  
grabbed it from him sticking it in my other pocket.

"How come your here? What about your band mates?" I asked.

He just sat their, not saying or writing a word.

"Whatever. See ya." I said knowing that he would probably not answer my question.

Then he grabbed my left hand.

"What?" I said.

He didn't answer again! He was texting with one hand while holding mine in the other.

This is starting to get annoying. I grabbed his arm with my hand, pulled him up, kneed  
him in the stomach, turned around, and flipped him over my head, making him land on  
the ground with a huge thud.

I then heard a whistle. Turning towards it, I see his band mates and the they were either  
grinning or laugh their heads off.

"Man..hahaha...Natsu..haha...me...you...just...hah aha...got...beat...by...hahaha...a...girl  
"said Koko between his out bursts of laughter beside his twin who was also laughing his  
head off.

Ruka was grinning while trying not to laugh and so was Yuu. I then hear the sound of  
paper flipping. I turn around to see, Hyuuga, holding a sign that said "shut up, Koko. I  
was caught off guard."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alice : I am so sorry for the long wait. I haven't had any good inspiration lately. So when  
I did it was small. Sorry the chapter is short.

**Oh, and by the way I am thinking of starting a new Gakuen Alice fanfic this time**  
**crossover with prince of tennis!**

**Here is a preview! (By the way, those who are Natsume fans and want Natsume to be**  
**in the lead of the main guy, should not read this, because Natsume dies at the way**  
**beginning. You will see.)**

**Preview:** _Claim My Heart With Tennis_

"Natsume...Natsume. Please don't die, Natsume." The girl said bursting into tears while  
carrying a boy covered in blood.

"Mikan, I..I'm sorry, its too late." The boy said

"No! Don't go, Natsume! Someone help!" She screamed in the school office.

"I love you, Polka." He said with his rare smile.

Hearing Mikan's cry for help many friends came out in a hurry.

"Mikan, what's wron...Natsume." A blond haired boy with cerulean blue eyes said.

Friends gathered around, crying and in despair.

Time Skip! : Entering Seishun Gakuen

"Hey! Echizen, wait up." Said a dude with spiky black hair.

Catching up to the boy with dark green hair and sharp brown eyes.  
"Oh, Momo. What is it?" Said Echizen Ryoma.

"Hey, I heard your getting a transfer student in your class, today. And the person is from  
France too." Said Momo.

**Time Skip!** : _The Transfer Student_

As Ryoma made it to class, he saw many anticipating faces for the transfer student.  
The bell rang and the students began quieting down and seated. The teacher came in  
and said good morning to the class.

"As all you know, we have a transfer student from France today. Now please come in  
Miss Sakura." Said the teacher.

The door opened showing a beautiful, petite girl walk in. She had waist length auburn  
colored hair and sweet hazel eyes making her look innocent.

Everybody couldn't help but look at her. Even Ryoma was pretty stunned but what  
caught his attention most was that their was a tiny hint of despair in her eyes.

Coming Soon on FanFiction

Alice : What did you think? Please review on whether i should do the story or not. Thank  
You for reading and I hope to see you next time again.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice: Welcome Back! I have finally updated again. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter V**

{~Mikan~}

I turn around to see, Hyuuga, holding a sign that said "shut up, Koko. I was caught off guard."

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Um... Sakura-san, we would like you to replace Natsume for the concert." Said Ruka

"What?! Why me?!" I shouted.

"Because that's what we decided." Said Kitsu with a smirk. Koko snapped his fingers and two huge men in black came and hauled me away.

"Let me go!" I argued. 'What the heck!'

After entering the backstage, we finally reached a door that said dressing room and they threw me in.

"Ouch! What the heck." I said as the door closed behind me.

I looked up to find two pretty girls looking at me. One of them had straight midnight blue hair right below her shoulder and dark blue eyes while the other had cotton candy pink wavy hair to her elbows and dark crystal blue eyes.

"So your Mikan." Said the pink haired girl. "I'm Anna, nice to meet you. This is my cousin Nonoko."

"Let's get you all dolled up now" she then said with a sweet smile that turned into an evil grin.

'Oh no!'

**Meanwhile...**

{~Normal~}

"Hey, do you think it's going to be okay?" Asked Yuu

"Of course it will Yuu. I think?" replied Koko.

"Let's hope it does." Said Kitsu.

They conversed while waiting in front of the dressing room.

The door open revealing Anna and Nonoko with huge smiles.

"She's all ready!" They said together. "Come out, Mikan-chan."

"No! I am not going out like this." Came Mikan's reply from inside the room.

"Give me a moment." Said Anna as she went in and came out dragging a perfect beauty.

The girl was wearing a strapless (red front decorated with black jewels and ruffling black back) chiffon mini sheath cocktail dress that hugged her perfect body, dangling gold earrings encrusted with rubies and a matching necklace, and black gladiator heels. Her chestnut colored hair was curled above her waist topped with a huge red rose on the right side of her head and her dazzling hazel eyes seemed to trap you in them.

The boys were stunned. Who was the girl in front of them?

The girl looked at them, "take a picture it will last longer."

They knew the sound of that voice.

"Oh my god. Mikan is that you?" Said Koko.

"Is it really, Sakura-san?" Asked Ruka.

"Yes, I'm Mikan." She said.

Natsume just stared at her with no emotion though truly on the inside he was blushing like heck.

The others were speechless.

"Isn't she so cute?" Said Nonoko.

"Why am I dressed up like this?" Asked Mikan.

"Didn't we tell you already? You will be our substitute lead singer." Said Koko

"I know but I never agreed to it." She replied coldly.

"Well, you're our only choice. So here are the lyrics you have a few more minutes to recognize them before we go on." Said Ruka giving her a stack of paper.

Mikan sighed. "Whatever. Just don't use my real name when we go on." She then went on to reading the lyrics.

After a 3 minutes she gave it back to Ruka. "Here, I memorized them all."

They looked at her surprised even Natsume. He couldn't remember them that quick.

They were then interrupted by a backstage crew. "One minute before you guys are on. Get into place."

They all went into their place except Mikan who was escorted below the stage.

"5...4...3...2..1. START."

"Hello, everyone this is Koko. And today we have some bad news and some good news. The bad news is that Natsume won't be able to make it today." You could here the people booing. Koko continued, "the good news is that we have a lovely new star singing as our substitute everyone now welcome Scarlet Rose!"

Stage smoke covered the place, spot lights were now on all the members of the band. One spot light was on Mikan in the middle of the stage who came from below stage.

"Hello, I'm Scarlet and I hope everyone enjoys this concert!" She spoke it to the mic on the stand.

The drums and guitar started playing, Mikan then sang.

"Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

Mikan pulled the mic out of the stand.

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone."  
(She's So Gone by Naomi Scott from Lemonade Mouth)

The crowd cheered as loud as they could.

The next song then began.

(Potential Breakup Song by Ally and Aj)

"It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?"

The crowd grew larger and cheered their hearts out.

Mikan spoke, "sorry guys but this is the last song."

(Smile by Avril Lavigne)

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile

You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control

(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile"

"This is the end sadly. But I had a great time, and you guys were all incredible. See ya!" Mikan said waving good bye while leaving the stage.

The crowd raged with cheers. "Scarlet! Scarlet! Scarlet!"

\*/Backstage/*\

"You were amazing, Mikan!" Said Koko.

"That's right, you were like a real star." Said Ruka.

"Hn. Anyways, Koko, what's up with the name Scarlet Rose?" Asked Mikan.

"Oh that. I didn't know what to call you so I made it up with the idea of the huge rose on the side of your head." Koko replied.

"I think it's a nice name." Said Ruka.

"Yeah me, too." Said Kitsu.

"Hey, has anyone seen, Natsume-kun?" Asked Yuu.

"That's right where is he?" Questioned Ruka.

Natsume coming up behind Ruka tapped his shoulder which startled him a bit.

"Where were you, Natsume?" Asked Kitsu.

_"In the crowd, it has a better view then seeing your backs from behind."_ Natsume wrote.

"Oh, hey Nat-." Ruka was then interrupted by the view he saw after he turned towards Natsume.

There behind Natsume was, Imai Hotaru.

Natsume turned around. He was shocked but didn't show it.

"Oh, hey, Hotaru." Said Mikan calmly.

"Mikan." Hotaru replied.

"Are we missing something here? How do you two know each other?" Asked Koko.

"We're friends, best friends." Replied Mikan.

"WHAT!" Now that surprised them.

Mikan walked towards Hotaru then stopped beside her and turned towards the boys.

"Is there a problem?" Hotaru asked the boys while glaring.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Alice: Did you like it? Hope you did.

And to those who don't know, I have already posted my other story check it out!

Review Please!


End file.
